A Special Wolf
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: In a world where wolves are to be extinct, the remaning wolves are in disguises. Yuia is a wolves that goes on a guest to revile the mystery surrounding her packs disapperance and the apparance of her chocker and is joined by Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters that show up in this fanfic.**

My name is Yuia, meaning the daughter of the moon. And this is my story.

_I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I scented other wolves, but they were from my pack, or what used to be my pack. Then, I saw four men standing in front of me. The first one was tall, had black hair, cloudy-blue eyes, a white shirt, a jacket, blue jeans, Condors, and was about 18 or 19. The second man had a yellow hoodie, blue sweets, black sneakers, an oversized dog collar, brown hair, amber eyes, and was about 18 or 19. The third man, more like a boy, had a rolled up red long sleeve shirt, green pants, black military boots, four silver bracelets, brown hair, amber-brown eyes, and was about 15. The last man had a leather jacket that is torn at the shoulders, leather pants, an X mark on his chest, white hair, golden eyes, and was about 25, which I'm almost as old as him. Then, I picked up a weird scent and a voice called _

_"Seek Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe. Help them find a new home. They need your help."_

I woke up to see that I was in a back ally of Freeze City, a dome that I lay sanctuary in, for now. I'm a wolf with unusually powers I had since I was a pup. I am not like most wolves, beside my powers, because Cheza, the Flower Madden, is a part of my spirit. She was created from lunar flower, a flower that only bloomed under a full moon, by a Noble.

I got up and headed to the local bar. I've been here for almost two months. I scented other wolves in the city, but I wasn't able to find them, yet. I arrived at the bar to find that a small portion of the local gang there. I sat at the end.

"Warm whiskey." I told the bartender.

I noticed the guys were looking at me weird.

"What? Never seen a girl at a bar before?" I asked them, not looking at them.

They went back to their drinks. I hear one of them say "Tsume." Maybe that was their leader. The Nobles mentioned him before. I took a sip of the whiskey. It warmed my cold limbs. I was lonely here without my pack. No matter how much I think about, I can't remember what happened to them. In my memories of what happened to them might explain how I got this chocker. It had an inscription on it, but I couldn't get it off to see it.

I finished my whiskey when I headed to the door. I got a few steps away, when I saw a man in a long, brown coat with a case and a big, blue dog. No. Half dog and half… wolf. The dog saw me and began to run to me, when it's leash tightened, alarming the guy.

"What is it Blue?" He looked up and saw me. He pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at me.

That's when I ran in the opposite direction of the guy. I saw his dog, Blue, casing me. _This is going to be interesting._ I quickly ran down an ally. Luckily, a bullet hit the wall and not me. I saw there was a dead end. But then I noticed a way up. I jumped to the first ledge, then the second, and third, until I was on a roof. I heard Blue and the guy in the ally below. I jumped off a roof and landed in an ally. I sighed in relief. Apparently that guy was a wolf hunter. They were hard to find, as seeing wolves have been extinct for 200 years, or so every human thinks. I turned to leave that ally when I ran into one of them; another wolf.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya?" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters that show up in this fanfic. I only own Yuia. **

I was looking at a boy wearing had a yellow hoodie, blue sweets, black sneakers, an oversized dog collar, had brown hair, and amber eyes. _This must be one of the wolves from my dream._

"Sorry. I'll try and be more careful while I am running-"

I was interrupted by barking and the sound of footsteps. I grabbed the boys hand and ran off to my secret base. Trust me when I say that it's hidden. I ran around the corner and was at a dead end.

"Crap! A dead end!" The boy cried.

I walked over the wall and waved my right hand over the wall. A door appeared and it opened.

"Come on!" I told the boy. He was surprised that there was a door where a wall was should be. He hesitantly entered and I followed, while the door closed and became a wall again. The boy looked around in amazement. You had to admit it was like walking into a suite at a hotel. I had a couch, a bed chamber, a TV, a make shift kitchen, and may entrance's and exits. I went over to my fridge, got out a soda bottle, got out two glasses, and poured the soda into the glasses. I went over to the boy.

"You live? Did you decorate this place? Where did you get all furniture?"

"Yes, I live here; yes, I decorated here; let's just say I 'found' the furniture." I told him, handing him one of the glasses.

"I'm Hige, by the way. Do you have anything to eat?"

"I'm Yuia. Top left cabinet." I told him.

He set the glass down and looked at all of the food I have.

"Wow. You have a lot of food."

"Don't eat too much." I warned him. "We're going to find the other wolves." I went over and took the box of Oreo's out of his hands. "You wouldn't happen to know a white wolf, a blue wolf with a mark on his chest, or a brown wolf with silver bracelets?"

"Heck ya." He said through the mouth full of cookies. "I can take you to them, if you get us out of here."

"Come with me." I lead him down a corridor that is parallel to the entrance we came in. It took us about five minutes to get surface.

"Which way?" I asked Hige, who smelled the air.

"This way." He led me towards the middle of Freeze City.

I know what is where we're going: the local gang's hideout. _Could one of the wolves be Tsume, the gang leader?_ Hige continuously looked behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. As we drew closer to the hideout, I heard sounds coming from there. They sounded like there was a fight taking place. Hige and I quickly glanced at each other, than broke into a run. I saw a man with a leather jacket that is ripped at the shoulders, leather pants, an X mark on his chest, has white hair, and has golden eyes was fighting a man wearing blue jeans, a jacket, and goggles on his head. One man looked up at us. He was tall, had black hair, cloudy-blue eyes, had a white shirt, a jacket, blue jeans, and wore Condors. He nudged a smaller boy next to him. He boy had a rolled up red long sleeve shirt, green pants, black military boots, four silver bracelets, brown hair, and amber-brown eyes. He ran over to us.

"Hige!" He called. "You're back! Thank goodness you weren't hurt!"

The men began noticing us and began to crowd us. The man wearing the leather stepped forward.

"Hige! Where the hell were you?" He demanded.

"I…um…well…" He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.

"He was with me." I answered.

"Really?" The man replied, the tone of his voice hinting he didn't believe me. "Were you, Porky?"

Hige nodded. He really didn't like where this was going.

"You would happen to be Tsume, would you?" I asked, as the man began to walk away. He stopped.

"Yay. So?" He asked.

"I've been looking for you. All of you." I looked at the to other boys that greeted Hige first.

"Chan, Seto," Tsume said. "Take the men out and patrol all of the borders. And take ALL of the men."

All of the men followed two men that were in front. I guessed they were Chan and Seto. Tsume waited until they were a way away before he began.

"I know what you all are." I said before Tsume could say anything. "You're all wolves, and same with me. My name is Yuia and I need you help."


End file.
